


Tinsel and Mistletoe

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Cullen doesn't remember much of the office Christmas party, and especially doesn't remember the end of it, which led to him waking up next to an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Tinsel and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellysharkbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/gifts).



> prompt: _Cullen and Dorian, office Christmas party. Waking up next day in bed together, with very little memory of the night before (they should've known the punch was going to be spiked). Some tinsel that looks like the one that was wrapped around the tree in the office is now wrapped around Dorian's leg. And under Cullen's shoulder is some squished mistletoe. Oh, and their clothes are kinda all over the place. Because of course it is._

The first thing Cullen noticed was that it was too damn bright. He must have forgotten to close the shades before he fell into bed last night. The brightness reinforced the second thing—his head felt like a whole regiment was marching through it. And when he went to pull his pillow over his head, he realized a third thing: he wasn’t alone in bed.

He froze, trying to remember the night before. Normally he’d leave the office Christmas party as early as possible, but last night Varric had kept handing him glasses of punch whenever he tried to make a break for the door. Things had gotten fuzzy after the fourth or fifth glass. He remembered an intense discussion with Cassandra about the proper way to prepare an eggnog latte, and a round of impromptu Christmas carols, and then trying to retreat to the corner since his way out was blocked, and realizing he was standing under a sprig of mistletoe right before Dorian approached and…..

Dorian. Oh, no.

Turning over slowly, trying not to shake the mattress on its rickety frame, he groaned when he saw a shock of black hair and a golden-skinned shoulder sticking out above the comforter.

He’d managed to not disturb Dorian up until that point, but as he rolled over something sharp and pointy dug into his shoulder and he recoiled. The motion caused Dorian to stir next to him and he held his breath until Dorian mumbled something and stilled again. Digging around in the sheets, he pulled out a now-crushed piece of mistletoe, wrapped in silver tinsel.

The end of the evening was still a blur. He still didn’t remember how they’d ended up naked in his bed together. At least, he assumed Dorian was as naked as he found himself. He wasn’t going to check.

Inch by inch, he eased himself out of his bed, managing to get his feet on the floor without rousing Dorian. Coffee. He needed at least a pot of it.

His pants were at the end of a trail of clothing that started at the bedroom door and ended at the foot of his bed. He slid them on, not bothering with underwear. Instead using of the master bath and chancing disturbing Dorian again, he walked down the hall and used the guest bath. The mirror revealed bags under his eyes and a string of bruises along the side of his neck and across his chest. The sight of them triggered a memory of warm lips against his skin and the nip of teeth. His cock twitched at the memory and he scolded himself, watching a flush spread across his face as he did so.

A few splashes of cold water and a quick rinse of his mouth later, he made his way into the kitchen and started a pot brewing. He’d ground extra beans yesterday so he didn’t have to worry about the sound waking Dorian yet. He’d have some time to try to remember what exactly had happened and what he was going to say when Dorian did wake up at last.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear when Dorian entered the kitchen.

“Ah, coffee. You are an angel!”

At the unexpected voice he yelped (he _did not_ scream, thank you very much) and dropped the mug he’d been holding in the sink. It didn’t break, thank goodness. It was one of his favorites. In huge white letters on the black porcelain it stated _BUT FIRST COFFEE_. His roommate Alistair had given it to him in college and he’d packed it along with him on multiple moves since, one of the few things he’d kept through the years.

Bracing himself, he turned, still having no idea what he was going to say. Dorian leaned against the doorway, hair disheveled but mustache perfectly in place, wearing Cullen’s boxers and discarded t-shirt. That left his long, shapely legs bare and Cullen’s eyes were drawn to the length of tinsel wrapped around one of Dorian’s calves and tied off with a bow at the ankle.

Realizing he’d been staring, he cleared his throat and stammered. “Um…good morning? How do you, er, like your coffee?”

“With a sinful amount of cream and sugar,” Dorian replied. Pushing off from the doorframe, he sauntered across the kitchen, stopping at the island and leaning down on it, arms crossed on the tile.

“Um. I only have milk. Is that okay?” He thought the milk was still good. “And would you like some breakfast?” His cooking skills were limited, but he could manage a passable omelet.

“In no hurry to kick me out?” Dorian asked. His tone was light, but underlying it Cullen could sense a tension, and a layer of resignation, as if Dorian were used to being hustled out the door come morning.

“No, not at all. I’d like to make you breakfast. If you’d like breakfast, that is?” He was babbling, he knew, but Dorian gave him a brilliant smile.

“I’d like that,” he said.

“Good. Er, I mean…what do you like in your omelets?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
